In due Time
by halfbloodcountess
Summary: Murtagh makes a wish...please read and revie!


Author's Note: Please read and review…no flames! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing…the song "Only Time" belongs to Enya. Selena's explanation on where babies come from, I got from the movie "Love Comes Softly.

Murtagh snuggled against his mother as she finished reading his favorite bed time story about a dragon and his adventures with his rider. Murtagh loved it when his mother came to visit and read him stories. He never liked when she had to leave, but he didn't let that bother him when she came over once a month. Selena kissed her two year old on the cheek before she finished the story.

"…And so Lance and his friend flew all the way back home after defeating the evil wizard and they lived happily ever after. The end." Selena closed the red leather bound book and set it on the table.

"Read it again, mommy!" Murtagh exclaimed.

Selena laughed. "Not tonight, my son. Now come on, it's time for bed."

"But mommy, I'm not sleepy." Murtagh said as he let out a yawn.

Selena smiled. Murtagh was always trying to find ways to stay up late. He even tried to hide from his mother which scared half to death. She later found him hiding in a cupboard fast asleep.

"Nonsense, Murtagh. You look like you are about to keel over. Now come on, let's get you into bed. She hoisted her son up and carried him to his room.

"No bed mommy! Not sleepy! No bed ! No bed!"

"No, Murtagh. You're going to bed otherwise I'm not going to be able get you up in the morning."But her son still continued to protest the closer they got to the bedroom.

Selena opened the door with her son still chanting at the top of his lungs.

"Shh! Murtagh your going to wake everybody up!"

She sat him down before getting his night clothes. She picked out some new ones that she had knitted herself and laid Murtagh down to dress him. He had given up on trying to convince his mother to let him stay up so he didn't complain when she changed him. Afterwards, she tucked him in and handed him his favorite blanket that she had made for him.

She kissed her son. "Goodnight, Murtagh. Now go to sleep. I'll in the next room if you need anything."

"Okay, mommy." He blew her a kiss.

_Well, that was easier than last time._

Selena turned on her heel and headed to her bedroom. She was thankful to be with her son again even though she only had a week to be with him. Tomorrow, she was planning to take Murtagh out to the gardens and she him how things grow, and maybe take him down to the lake to play. She undressed herself and put on a nightgown and washed her face before slipping under the covers. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep unaware than it wouldn't be long before her son came and woke her up.

Murtagh couldn't sleep. He wasn't so sure what it was. He wasn't afraid of the dark and he knew that were no monsters in his room that were going to eat him. He just couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and went to the window. He had never seen the stars shine so bright before. As he looked into the night sky, he saw a shooting star. He gasped as his eyes lit up. He knew that he had to make a wish. He closed his eyes, and made his wish.

Selena felt little hands tapping her arm. She turned and tried to go back to sleep. Murtagh hoisted himself onto the bed and began tapping his mother's face.

"Mommy…Mommy." he whispered.

Selena moaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned and sat up against her pillows.

"Murtagh, I thought I told you to go to bed."

"I can't sleep, Mommy."

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Murtagh shook his head. "No. I saw a shooting star and I made a wish."

Selena smiled. She remember how she use to tell him to always make a wish upon a shooting star. She didn't think that he would actually do it.

She took her son in her arms and laid him next to her.

"And what my darling, did you wish for ?"

Murtagh put on a brave face.

"I wished that you would give me a baby brother or sister."

Selena's face fell. He wished for that? She couldn't believe it. As much she wanted to have another baby, she couldn't. At least, not now, and most definitely not with Morzan.

"Murtagh, that might be a little difficult to come to pass."

Murtagh frowned. "But why, Mommy? Can't you have babies? I want you to have a baby. I get lonely here without you."Selena sighed and held her son close and ruffled his hair. "I know my son. I get lonely too. But it's not that simple. Yes, I can have babies, but now is not the time.""But why?" her son persisted.

Selena's head fell back against the pillows. This was going to get even more difficult. She didn't know how to discuss this with her son without giving too much detail. She took a deep breath, and did her best to explain the matter to her son.

"Because Murtagh, there is always a right time for everything. There's always a time for something new to happen, whether for a new baby, whether a new season, or for something good to happen. There's always a set time for these sort of things, and now is not the time for me to have a baby."

"Do you understand?"

Murtagh nodded. "Yes, I think so. So, you will have a baby when the time is right?"

"Yes, sweetie."

She kissed his forehead and gathered him in her arms. She couldn't believe how big he was getting. It seemed like only yesterday that she had given birth to a tiny baby. Now he was growing up to be a big boy with dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Murtagh snuggled against his mother's bosom listening to her heartbeat.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Selena felt like her heart had fallen out of her chest. She didn't expect to be having this conversation with him at this age. She didn't want to tell him _exactly _where babies came from, but she would do her best to explain it to him.

She felt herself go red and tears began to fall down her face as she remembered how Morzan had taken advantage of her when Murtagh was conceived.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other so much, they want to show that love to the world, so they make a baby," she explained hoping that would satisfy Murtagh's curiosity.

"But how, Mommy?"

Selena laughed a little through her tears, as she recalled how Morzan forced into submission, and how she felt guilty after she was forced to "make him happy." She wanted her son's conception to have been a wonderful event, but it wasn't.

"Babies are made when the love is spilled over. It is so strong, that a baby is formed."

Selena let out a deep sigh. If only that was how it was when Murtagh was conceived…

Murtagh sensed that his mother was hurting, and hugged her and kissed her. He wiped away her tears. He didn't understand why she was crying, and for some reason, he didn't ask. Maybe it was best that he didn't know for in time, like she said before, all would come to pass…

"Don't cry, Mommy. I'm here."

Selena wiped her eyes. "Oh, don't worry about me, son. Mommy's just being silly."

Murtagh giggled at her statement.

Selena straightened up. "Now, are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Can't I stay with you?" he pleaded.

"All right, Murtagh. But just for tonight. Tomorrow, you sleep in your bed okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." He kissed his mother's cheek. Selena helped Murtagh get under the covers, and then her son snuggled up for some warmth.

Before they both went to sleep, Murtagh asked one more question.

"So my wish _will_ come true, Mommy?"

Selena didn't how know whether to say yes or no, so she gave him the only answer that she thought was best: "All in due time, Murtagh. All in due time." The last thing that Murtagh heard before he went to sleep was his mother singing him one of his favorite lullabies.

_Who can say where the road goes,Where the day flows?Only time..._

_And who can say if your love grows,As your heart chose?Only time.._

_.Dee dah day, dee dah day, dee dah dayDee dah doe day doe, dee doe day doe_

_Who can say why your heart sighs,As your love flies?Only time..._

_And who can say why your heart cries,When your love lies?Only time..._

_Dee dah day, dee dah day, dee dah dayDee dah doe day doe, dee doe day doe_

_Who can say when the roads meet,That love might be,In your heart._

_And who can say when the day sleeps,If the night keeps all your heart?_

_Night keeps all your heart...Dee dah dah dahDee dah dah dahDee dah dah dahDee dah dah dah_

_Who can say if your love grows,As your heart chose?_

_Only time...And who can say where the road goes,_

_Where the day flows?Only time..._

_Who knows?Only time..._

_Who knows?Only time..._

Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this story…please read and review and no flames!


End file.
